Yang Kubutuhkan
by Victoria Harrow
Summary: Yang kubutuhkan bukanlah Christa yang menawan. Bukan Mikasa yang hebat. Bukan Sasha yang selalu bersemangat. Bukan Ymir yang … begitulah. Yang aku butuhkan adalah seorang Annie Leonhart yang dingin, berhati singa, dan mengerti aku.


**Yang Kubutuhkan**

**Disclaimer:**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Yang Kubutuhkan (this fanfic) © Victoria Harrow

Foto bukan punya saya

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfic ini

**Warnings:**

Mungkin OOC, mungkin ada typo, sedikit crack!pair, dll

* * *

Annie tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya kacau akhir-akhir ini.

Karena seseorang.

Matanya tidak dapat terus-menerus melihat ke papan tulis. Tanpa sekehendaknya, kedua iris biru tersebut selalu menatap pada sosok didepannya. Yang sedang duduk berdua dengan sahabatnya.

Annie menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Anggap semua orang musuhmu._" Kata-kata ayahnya bergema dalam benak Annie Leonhart.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi pada materi yang diberikan. Berusaha untuk tidak melihat kearah sosok tersebut.

* * *

Ia sedang melewati segerombolan anak laki-laki saat ia mencuri dengar perkataan itu.

"Kau tahu anak itu? Christa Renz?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Aku tahu. Yang cantik itu, 'kan?" balas yang lainnya.

"Hah, kau ini," salah seorang dari mereka menimpali.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya yang lain pada anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Ah, aku menyukainya tapi hanya sebatas teman. Bagaimana denganmu, eh?"

"A-aku pikir … aku ingin menikahinya jika semua ini berakhir." Pernyataan itu memicu siulan-siulan yang dilontarkan anak laki-laki lainnya.

Suara anak laki-laki itu terdengar familiar di telinga Annie. Ia tahu persis suara siapa itu.

Dadanya terasa sesak. Tidak, Annie tidak menderita asthma. Annie berlari menjauh.

Tahu perasaan saat kau mendengar seseorang yang kausukai menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai orang lain?

Itulah yang Annie rasakan sekarang.

* * *

Gadis itu menjauhi kedua teman dekatnya—Reiner dan Bertholdt—tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hanya Annie yang tahu alasan sebenarnya.

Sekarang ia duduk sendiri di pojokan setiap kali _104__th__ Trainees Squad_ makan. Tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya karena mereka tahu Annie lebih suka duduk sendirian. Paling banter duduk bersama dua anak laki-laki yang merupakan teman dekatnya.

Perasaannya kacau. Ia tahu tetap menyukainya merupakan tindakan menyiksa diri. Laki-laki itu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menikahi perempuan lain didepannya! Bahkan Annie yang terkenal dingin saja merasa sakit hati.

Annie tidak cantik. Annie tidak memiliki apa-apa yang bisa membuat_nya_ tertarik pada Annie. Percuma saja ia menuangkan isi hatinya dengan cara bercerita kepada orang lain. Ia hampir tidak memiliki teman yang bisa ia percayai.

* * *

Mereka berlarian diatas atap. Berusaha melawan raksasa-raksasa yang menyerang Trost. Annie meluncur menggunakan 3DMG-nya. Kait-kait 3DMG milik Annie menancap pada punggung sang Raksasa. Annie menghunuskan kedua pedangnya, bersiap untuk menebas leher raksasa itu.

Tanpa diduga, raksasa itu membalikkan badannya.

_Tidak!_

Tubuh Annie menghantam tembok dengan cukup keras. Bisa dipastikan bahu gadis itu patah. Tubuh Annie merosot ke tanah.

Annie berusaha bangkit. Berhenti saat ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada pergelangan kakinya.

_Sial._

"Annie! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sosok itu menjulang tinggi di depan Annie.

"Aku baru saja menghantam tembok, Reiner." Gadis itu menatap tajam pada Reiner.

"Sini, aku akan membawamu ke markas." Tubuh Annie benar-benar lunglai. Dengan mudahnya, Reiner mengangkat tubuh Annie lalu membopongnya. Membawanya ke markas dengan cepat.

* * *

Gadis itu terduduk diatas meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu. Mereka tidak bisa mencapai markas karena raksasa menghadang dimana-mana. Reiner terpaksa mengobati Annie sembari bersembunyi di sebuah rumah yang masih utuh dan ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya yang mengungsi.

Dengan obat seadanya, Reiner mencoba untuk menyembuhkan Annie. Ia menggunakan kain-kain yang ia temukan didalam rumah tersebut untuk membalut luka-luka yang dialami gadis itu.

"Dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, kupikir aku harus tetap disini untuk melindungimu," kata Reiner.

"Pergi saja. Mereka membutuhkanmu diluar sana," timpal Annie.

"Tidak. Ini sudah tugasku untuk melindungi salah satu temanku yang terluka di medan perang." Reiner menggeleng. Ia membantu Annie turun lalu mendudukannya diatas lantai dibawah jendela. Reiner sendiri duduk disebelah Annie.

Annie melirik Reiner. Terkejut saat melihat wajah lelaki tersebut memerah.

_Kenapa?_

"Aku merasa gagal," celetuk Reiner.

"Gagal?" tanya Annie.

"Aku gagal melindungimu," jawab Reiner.

"Aku tidak perlu dilindungi. Lindungilah Christa yang katamu ingin kaunikahi jika semuanya berakhir." Annie menghela napas. Mata Reiner membulat.

"Bagaimana kau …?"

"Aku mendengarmu mengatakannya." Annie menjawab pertanyaan Reiner.

"Begitu…."

Annie menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal. Kuku-kukunya yang tajam menusuk telapak tangannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Reiner.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Annie ketus.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Sunyi. Suara langkah kaki raksasa terdengar hingga ke tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Apakah aneh jika aku menyukai Christa?" tanya Reiner.

"Mengapa bertanya padaku?" Annie bertanya balik.

"Karena kau mengerti aku," jawab Reiner.

"Menurutku tidak aneh," jawab Annie perlahan.

"Jika aku menyukaimu? Aneh tidak?"

Annie membeku. Ia menatap Reiner. Keningnya mengerut.

"Apa?" tanya Annie.

"Aneh. Oke." Reiner menghela napas.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu." Wajah Annie memerah. Pemandangan yang aneh bahkan untuk seorang Reiner Braun.

"Baiklah. Jadi … tidak aneh?" tanya Reiner.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Annie datar. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Memangnya kau menyukaiku? Kau 'kan, mau menikahi Christa."

"Semuanya juga begitu," kata Reiner. "Dengar, yang kubutuhkan bukanlah Christa yang menawan. Bukan Mikasa yang hebat. Bukan Sasha yang selalu bersemangat. Bukan Ymir yang … begitulah. Yang aku butuhkan adalah seorang Annie Leonhart yang dingin, berhati singa, dan mengerti aku."

"Bohong," kata Annie. Matanya menatap Reiner dengan tajam.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku." Reiner mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Annie. Mengecup bibir gadis itu dengan perlahan.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Ini … OOC sekali |_"_|


End file.
